How to get a soul
by Tenshi no shi
Summary: What if minako was a fallen angel? What if she fell in love when she's not supposed to and she suffers because of it. Duo/Minako romance.
1. shinigami and the fallen angel

This is my first fanfic under this name

This is my first fanfic under this name. Its not my first ever fanfic though *shudders at the thought of my first fanfic*. I hope you like this story it was kind of sparked from a series called Angel Sanctuary and my 3 doors down cd. Disclaimer: You're a complete idiot if you think I legally own anything.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I woke up in a pitch-black room. 'What happened?'

"Good to see you Tenshi no Shi," said a voice.

"Shut up Shinigami! Don't call me that! Its bad enough I have to be here," I said.

"You'll make your fate worse if you don't watch your mouth. What else do you want me to call you? Minako? An angel's name… It doesn't suit you now that you're a fallen angel, but if that's the name you want…" Shinigami said smiling.

"It's the only name I'll ever take. You wish me to believe that you choose my fate?" I asked.

"Now that you're here Minako-sama your on my grounds. I can do anything with you," He laughed. "but I've already chosen. I'm going to send you to earth to live life as a human,"

"Are you brainless? That's exactly what I want! I was sent here because of my jealousy of those humans and there souls. Why do those stupid humans get souls and we angels do not? But anyway you'll be granting my wish by turning me human," I said starting to pace.

"Oh no my dear Minako. You will be turned human but will still have no soul. Though you are capable of falling in love it will cause you extreme pain. You will be put on earth as a merciless soldier," he laughed evilly.

"You Bakarou! Kutabare!" I yelled.

"Harsh words my dear. Unfortunately they can't get you anywhere," He laughed again. "Goodbye. I hope you new life treats you well," The pitch black room light up for a split second enough for me to catch Shinigami's face. I felt myself being thrown through dimensions and then I blacked out.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hate it? Like it? Its just the prologue so stay tuned. 


	2. Minako meets Duo

"Welcome to my world she said do you feel alive she said its all a bad dream spinning in your lonely head

"Welcome to my world she said do you feel alive she said its all a bad dream spinning in your lonely head. Welcome to my world she said separated world she stayed separated, down poison."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I opened up my laptop.

"User Minako please state name," said the computer.

"Minako," I said.

"Welcome user Minako. User Minako has voice mail,"

"Open it," I said looking out the window.

"Minako, I have another mission for you," A voice said in the computer.

"So what else is new?" I asked no one.

"You are to seek out a new base and try to find out what there up to. We think that they're trying to disrupt the peace. Your to meet me tonight at 9 for further instructions," said the voice.

"This world is going to hell anyway. Most of it anyway. So much killing and violence you think these stupid humans would learn something after awhile but no they just keep repeating their mistakes over and over again in an endless cycle," I mused to myself.

"User Minako has a voice e-mail. Do you wish to open it?" the computer spoke.

"Open it," I repeated.

"I saw your e-mail user name searching over the Internet. What brought you to pick the name Tenshi no Shi for a user name? You don't have to respond if you feel uncomfortable talking to a stranger. Just making small talk. Your friend Death scythe," said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Do you wish to send a response?" my computer said.

"Send voice mail," I said in a monotone voice.

"Recording," the computer chanted three times.

"Death Scythe. I have no problem talking to strangers. I do it everyday. My screen name? It has a lot to do with my origin. That's all I have for you. Bye for now, Tenshi no Shi," I said. 

"Send," I said to the computer.

"Sending voice mail," the computer repeated. I stood up and went into the kitchen. '5:00 that leaves 4 hours till I need to go'. I sighed unhappily. 'I guess I could go to a coffee shop or something'. I got up and picked up my black trench coat and put it on. Besides the trench coat I was wearing gray tee shirt black leather pants and black high-heeled shoes. I opened the door and walked down to the coffee shop. It was a cold fall day and all the leaves had already changed color. I sighed again. Usually fall was my favorite season. There was just something about today… I opened the door to the coffee shop.

"Hey Trowa-kun, Ami-chan. How's business today," I asked.

"Slow, as usual," said Trowa unhappily.

"We get by though," Ami smiled. "The usual?"

"Yea," I said sitting down at my table in the back. Two guys walked in and sat at the table behind me. I closed my eyes sipping my coffee and listening to there conversation.

"We have another mission tonight," said the short brown haired guy.

"What kind of mission," said the long brown haired guy.

"Assassination,"

"Who?"

"Some girl. Apparently she's jeopardizing our peace in some way. Dr. J wouldn't go into detail,"

"Where and when,"

"An old abandoned factory, 9:00 PM. Dr. J had been giving this girl meaningless missions to go on to gain her trust,"

"Doesn't seem like much of a challenge,"

"Looks can be deceiving," 'NO! He was tricking me this whole time. Well won't he be in for a surprise. Hehehe.' I got up paid Trowa-kun and left. 'That only killed…' I looked at my watch. '…20 minutes of my time. Oh well'. I walked home.

*The coffee shop after Minako left.*

"Do you think she fell for it?"

"Of course,"

"What's the plan after this?"

"Baka! We set a bomb on her house set to blow up at 9 o'clock. We she'll be home cause no ones stupid enough to leave when they know there going to get killed. Lets go now,"

"Hai,"

*In Minako's house.*

I yawned and hopped in the shower. 'I have a lot of preparing to do if I'm going to assinate Dr. J and those 2 guys'.

*Outside Minako's House.*

"Ok hand me the bombs," One of the guys handed over ½ the bombs he had.

"So we set the around the house and set them to do off at 9 PM, right?"

"Right"

"Ok"

*Some time passes. Its 8 o'clock now.*

I slipped on my black trench coat and ran out the door towards the abandoned factory. I had with me 2 guns, a knife and lots of ammo. When I arrived there I climbed up towards the shafters and watched. When 9 o'clock rolled around I was still watching and the 2 guys walked in.

"Dr. J! Mission accomplished! Her house was blown to smithereens. No one could have survived that blast."

"Did you check the body?"

"What?"

"YOU DIDN'T CHECK FOR THE BODY?!"

"No. We thought that was it,"

"Kami-sama! She could still be alive," he yelled. I jumped down from the rafters and shoot Dr. J. To all our surprises he didn't move.

"What! You should be dead!" I yelled. All he did was laugh.

"My poor, poor dear," he said and then changed into Shinigami.

"What?!" I yelled. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm sorry Angel dear. I just didn't think you were in enough pain so… I decided to give you a painful death, but you avoided it. You can't hide from Shinigami. I'll be back," He said disappearing with only his laughter remaining until that faded away to.

"So… Dr. J… was Shinigami all this time?" said the longhaired guy.

"Of course not. He is either dead or he's tied up in back. Shinigami just 'borrowed' his body," I said. "I'm leaving,"

"You can't go, we don't even know your name!"

"Just call my Tenshi no Shi," I said.

"My name's Duo," He yelled as I ran back home. 'Duo… I have a feeling this isn't the last time we'll meet,'

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Ok, ok. I know its bad and short but oh well! Review!


End file.
